New Beginnings
by Broadwaylights29
Summary: Edward and Bella, married for 20 years are perfectly happy with their only daughter, and small family. When Bella suddenly turns up Pregnant again, she has to question whether she and Edward can handle another child. Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmett, and Angela/Ben join us in a story where family comes together to help each other through the ups and downs of life. *ALL HUMAN*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! *waves* Thanks for tuning into my story; I hope you find it to your liking :) Welcome aboard this journey, I hope you'll stick around. Please save this story and review if you enjoy it. Happy reading!**

I stared down at the positive pregnancy test in my hand. Immediately, I felt unsteady on my feet and had to sit down.

"There's no way" I whispered to myself. Suddenly thoughts of Amelia's birth 15 years ago flooded my mind.

_"Breathe Love, it's just like we practiced in Lamaze, just breathe" Edward coached. I whipped my head towards him, my eyes wild with pain and anger._  
_"EDWARD?! FUCK MY BREATHING! I AM TRYING TO PUSH SOMETHING WITH A HEAD THE SIZE OF A CANTELOPE OUT OF MY VAGINA, NO AMOUNT OF BREATHING IS GOING TO TAKE THAT PAIN AWAY!" I screamed in frustration._

"Bella?" Edward questioned as he tapped lightly on the bathroom door. "Are you okay in there?" Shit.  
"Uhh...yeah, I'm fine, I'll be out in a second" I quickly replied. I had to think.

I loved Edward, but this was not something we had discussed lately. Stupid, I know. I looked down at my flat stomach, which now suddenly looked swollen in my eyes. Was I really ready to go through this again?  
Edward and I had been married for 20 years now. 5 years in, we were blessed with the birth of our daughter, Amelia Catherine Cullen. Catherine coming of course from _Wuthering Heights_. Edward had laughed at my suggestion, but allowed it just the same.  
And our lives were good. They were full, rich, they were happy. With just one child between us, one very easy child, I might add, our lives were not that impacted. We were still able to enjoy ourselves. The topic of another baby never came up, we were happy with they way things were. But now, looking down at this test, things were about to change, in a way neither of us expected. I took a deep breathe before finally coming out into the bedroom to find Edward sprawled out in bed watching _Grey's Anatomy_.

"Bella? Love, are you okay? You look a little pale" He frowned as I made my way over to the bed.  
"Yeah, I'm fine; I'm just tired is all." I smiled. Edward laughed as he watched a scene unfold in the E.R  
"This is so ridiculous...that would never happen!" He balked. I stared at him and sighed. "Edward" I whispered.  
"Well, at least they got that part right, now were getting somewhere!" He continued.  
"Edward I-" I began to speak before getting cut off by his cell phone ringing.

"Dr. Cullen speaking" He professionally answered.  
"How many? Mmmhmm...I see...GSW located where?...Okay, Okay, Page Dr. Evancho, I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up the phone before turning to face me. "Sorry about that love, 2 people have just arrived at the ER with gunshot wounds, I need to head over. What was it you wanted to talk about? Something quick?" he questioned. I looked down at my hands as I shook my head.  
"No, it was nothing important, it can wait till later, go save lives" I instructed as I tried terribly to fight back the tears that I knew were coming. He smiled before kissing me softly on my cheek. "I love you Isabella...I'll try to be back as soon as possible" He whispered. And with that, he grabbed his coat and headed out of the room leaving me sitting on the bed alone.

"Nothing important, I just wanted to tell you I was pregnant" I whispered as I allowed the tears to fall.

When I had finally regained my composure, I headed across the street to see my favorite sister in law. Conveniently, though Edward and Jasper still believed it was planned, he and Alice lived across the street from us. And it was times like these I was so grateful for it. I walked inside without bothering to knock, and found Alice trying to get Dylan, her 13 year old son, ready for bed.

"I'm not even tired, 1 more hour? Please!" He begged.  
"Upstairs young man. Now" She coldly replied.  
"Half hour?" He tried to compromise.  
"One..." Alice began. Dylan sighed.  
"Okay, okay, I'm going!" He grumbled, as he gave into his fate and made his way up the stairs. Alice turned to me and smiled. "This parenting thing is fun!" She exclaimed, causing me to laugh. The feeling felt wonderful as a smile broke across my face.

"It's good to see you Bella; I was just about to make some tea, would you care for some?" She asked politely. I shook my head "No thanks, I'm good."  
"So, what's up? Not that I'm not excited to see you or anything, but usually, when you head over after 9 o'clock, it's not a social call." Alice inquired. She knew me too well.  
"I don't even know where to begin" I sighed, as I looked around the kitchen, trying not to focus on Alice. She waited for me to continue talking, knowing I wasn't going to disclose information any easier if I was pushed. After a few seconds of silence, I just began muttering incoherently.

"...Stupid hott seducing husband, and it's just this one time what's the worst that could happen?! Touching, kissing, flowers everywhere, and then I turn out to be pregnant, of all things! Could just kick him in the face right now..." I babbled causing Alice to spit her tea out halfway across the table. I looked up at her, surprised. She stared at me cockeyed as she tried to register everything I had just told her.

"Did you just say you were PREGNANT?!" She practically screamed.  
"Shhh!" I hissed, worried about the kids finding out. After 18 years of marriage themselves, Alice and Jasper had 3 children together. 13 year old twin boys Dylan and Andrew, and a 15 year old daughter Hannah, who happened to be not only my daughter's cousin, but one of her best friends.  
"If Hannah finds out about this, she'll totally tell Amelia before I can get a chance to talk to her. And if Amelia finds out about this before Edward does, I'll never live it down." I admitted. Alice stared at me like I had 3 heads.  
"I am so totally lost right now, not only are you telling me your pregnant, but Edward doesn't even know?!" She whispered.  
"I just found out tonight. I was 2 weeks late, and completely exhausted. So I thought I would check just to see...I never in a million years thought it would actually come out positive! I'm freaking out Alice! I haven't had a baby in the house in 15 years! I don't even know if Edward wants another child. I tried to talk to him about it, but he got called into the hospital before I could get a word in." I slumped down lower in my chair as I tried to understand all of this myself. We sat there in silence for a few seconds before the door swung open and revealed my husband charging towards us in his scrubs.

"Bella...we have _got_ to talk" He said, trying to remain calm. I looked down to see the pregnancy test in his hand.  
"Edward, I can totally explain" I began. "I didn't expect you to be back so soon, let's head home and we can talk there" Edward stared at me before folding his arms

"Really? I would love to know how you are going to possibly even begin to explain how our 15 year old daughter is pregnant!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I certainly never expected this big of a following, so quickly. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favorited this story! I'm throwing out another chapter today, because it will be about a week before I can get Ch. 3 up. I'll be headed to New Jersey this weekend with my boyfriend to visit family, and then it's back to work. So, I felt guilty. I hope you enjoy it!**

**PS: If there are any readers out there in the Indianapolis area, please join my meet up group which is all things Twilight! :) Indianapolis-20something-Twilighters/**

_"Really? I would love to know how you are going to possibly even begin to explain how our 15 year old daughter is pregnant!"_

Alice and I turned to look at each other with shocked expressions. For a full minute I alternated between looking at Edward, and looking at Alice. Finally, I spoke up.

"Did he just say daughter?"  
"He just said daughter"

"Edward what the hell are you talking about?!" I cried out. He finds a used pregnancy test in our bathroom and suddenly he translates it into being Amelia's?! Squeezing the bridge of his nose with two fingers, he put the test on the table and let out a big sigh.  
"I come home, after a pretty horrific 3 hours in the ER might I add, hoping to find you. Of course, I don't. When Amelia told me you were over here, I figured you'd be back soon enough, so I made myself a sandwich before I hopped into the shower. As I'm brushing my teeth, the soap dispenser knocked over. I bend down to pick it up only to be met with this First Response test in the trash can. Bella, you're lucky our daughter is still alive! How does something like this happen?!" He exploded. I looked over to where Alice had stifled a laugh. She stood up to pat Edward on the back.  
"Edward, when two people really love each other..."She began, not being able to hide the smile on her face. Edward glared at her with a pissy expression.  
"Not Now Alice" He growled.

"Okay, I'm still trying to play catch up here. What makes you think this is Amelia's test? She doesn't even have a boyfriend Edward!" I pointed out.  
"Who said she even needed a-never mind, I don't even want to go there. Be serious Bella, who else would it belong to? She probably took it in our bathroom to make me think it was yours or something. Like I would even believe that" He scoffed.  
"So, you're more willing to believe that our 15 year old, straight A, well mannered, daughter, who doesn't have a boyfriend, is pregnant, rather than your wife who you've been married to for 20 years?" I said, trying in vain to bring all of this into perspective. Finally, I came out and said it.

"Edward, Amelia is not pregnant. I am"

He stood there for a minute, letting the news sink in, before he began to chuckle softly to himself. "Yeah, okay" He laughed. I couldn't shake the look off my face.  
"Edward I'm being serious!" I bellowed. He laughed again.  
"Yeah, you're pregnant, and I'm Macaulay Culkin" Edward joked. I threw my hands up in the air in frustration.  
"Honey, do you want me to pee on another stick for you?! Because that can be arranged! Edward...ughh, what do you think I was trying to tell you when I came out of the bathroom tonight?" I couldn't help the frustration in my voice, how could he think I would lie to him about something like this?  
"Bella...you're serious?" He finally softened.  
"Yes, you idiot!"

He sat down and rubbed his hands through his face and hair before looking up at me again.

"When?" He whispered.  
"It was on our Anniversary trip to Maui. Remember? I was still on the antibiotics knocking out that cold I had gotten the week before, which rendered my birth control pills ineffective. _Somebody_ didn't wanna wear a condom, because "What's the worst that could happen?" This, this right here is what happens!" I announced. Alice shifted uncomfortably in her seat at my admission.  
"This is SO not my fault! You should have known you were ovulating!" Edward shot back. Alice sighed, now very uncomfortable being in this situation.  
"Uhh guys..." She tried to intervene. Edward and I both spun around to face her.  
"Not now Alice!" We yelled at the same time.  
"So now this is my fault? If you were so against having another baby, maybe you should have considered getting a vasectomy!" I retorted.  
"Guys..." Alice again mumbled.  
"Forgive me, if I'm just a little freaked out by this. Okay, were 38 years old, were not exactly "young" anymore." Edward pointed out.  
"Ya know what, just forget the whole damn thing, I'll just get an abortion, problem solved!" I practically screamed.  
"GUYS!" Alice yelled. I looked over between her and Edward as tears began to form in my eyes. I broke down crying before getting up and walking out the door.

*Edward's POV*

"I am an idiot" I sighed as I sat at the table with my sister realizing everything that had just transpired. "I'm sorry you had to hear that Alice"  
"It happens, I'm not upset. But Edward, you really need to talk to Bella...calmly and rationally please! Because I know it would it would not be okay with you or with the rest of our family if she aborted this baby. You and I both know that's not what you guys want." Alice gently explained.  
"What if we can't do this?" I whispered, self doubt flooding my body.  
"This is ridiculous; you guys act like you haven't already raised a beautiful, well rounded, human being. Edward you and Bella already _have_ done this, and done it well. I think what you really need to do is talk. She's probably feeling the exact same way you are..."  
Alice was right. I couldn't believe some of the things I had said to Bella tonight, she was going through much more than I was. I had to find some way to rectify this situation. I got up and hugged her, thanking her for everything.  
"You know Alice, as annoying as you may be at times, I'm very glad you're my sister" I admitted.  
"I'll take that as a compliment thank you. Now please go make this right, and tell Bella to get some sleep. I'll be over to take her shopping for maternity clothes first thing in the morning whether she likes it or not!"She called out to me. Shopping. In Alice's world, that made everything better.

I walked back to the house to find Amelia in the kitchen, sipping some tea. I stared at her for a few seconds, taking in the sight before me. Her light brown, chest length hair was in a messy bun, with strands loosely covering her face. Her emerald eyes stared back at me as a smile formed on her face.  
"Shouldn't you be in bed?" I softly asked. She shrugged her shoulders.  
"I couldn't sleep" She relied. I nodded my head as I began to head toward the stairs.  
"Umm...I wouldn't do that if I were you" She cautioned. I stopped and turned around.  
"How much do you know?" I questioned.  
"Just that men suck" I heard her reply. I laughed softly, knowing I deserved what was coming for me.  
"I love you Mia, try and get some sleep" I suggested as I kissed her on the forehead. She smiled back at me.  
"Good luck Dad...I love you too."

I made my way up the stairs and reach our bedroom door, the last room on the left, only to find it locked. I knocked lightly, knowing that wasn't going to do any good.  
"Don't even think about it Cullen!" She scowled. Referring to me by my last name, yeah, she was pissed. I sat down outside the door and tried again.  
"You should know I'm going to wait here until you open the door." I informed her.  
"Don't hold your breath" She yelled back.

I sat there for a few minutes before I began to softly hum one of her favorite classical pieces. After about 5 minutes of this, I heard the door unlock. I stood up to check, and sure enough, the handle turned down.  
My heart ached in my chest as I opened the door to find Bella sitting in the middle of our bed, with tears streaming down her face. She donned a tank top and pajama shorts, her hair, wet from the shower, had been french braided. Even after 20 years of marriage, she was still the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. My body ached for her already, and I mentally kicked myself for it. So not the appropriate time for that, we were in this situation for the very reason of me not controlling my hormones. I sat down next to her on the bed, and began kissing her neck softly.  
"Bella I'm so sorry. I was a completely insensitive jackass" I whispered. "Please forgive me." She continued to cry and I gently wiped her tears with my fingers.  
"You're not the only one who's scared ya know. I'm the one carrying the kid!" She reminded me, her voice cracking with pain.  
"You're right. Completely. I should have asked this way earlier. How are you feeling?" I questioned.  
"I'm terrified Edward! I'm exhausted, my head hurts, and I'll I can think about is how much pain I'm going to be in in 9 months!" She exclaimed.  
"Love, you know you can always get the epidural this time around. No one will think any less of you" I reminded her. She sniffled at the admission.  
"Don't like feeling numb" She admitted. Her words relevant in more than one way.  
"Bella I'm so sorry I was such an idiot. You must know that I'm here for you, I would never leave you, and I am going to be by your side every second of this pregnancy. I love you Isabella, I'm so sorry if I ever made you doubt that." I couldn't help but kiss her, stroke her arms as the words came out of my mouth. I needed her to know I loved her in every way possible.  
"I love you too Edward, I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it. Any of it. My hormones are just going crazy already" She apologized. I kissed her softly on the lips.  
"S'okay...please Bella, let me make this up to you" I whispered as my hands skimmed her soft stomach. She sighed as my head bent down to kiss her neck once again.  
"I can't believe were doing this right now, how do you think we got into this mess in the first place?" She softly protested.  
"Trust me, what's the worst that could happen?" He smirked.


End file.
